


Plumbing

by San



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San/pseuds/San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon thinks about things in the shower.  Mostly sex, and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plumbing

The worst bit is waking up alone, stretching my hand out to her side of the bed before my eyes even open and encountering nothing but air, disturbing the sheets so her scent rises up, surrounds me and only then do I remember that she's off on a shoot somewhere and she's taken the girls with her, as she does so often. For a moment I consider just rolling over and going back to sleep but sloth's never been my style so I drag myself out of the bed, cursing a body that's getting older despite my best efforts to stop it. The only blessing in this morning is that I wasn't out with Nick last night or I'd have a sore head to nurse along with the stiffness that creeps into my joints while I'm sleeping. Wonder what the fans would think if I wrote _that_ into a song. It's strange to think that I decided to stay in last night, with Yas out of town; the water spits a little as it floods into the shower head, hot enough on this cold morning to fog up the glasses I forgot putting on. Well, Simon, you know what they say about the first thing to go. I set the glasses - dark rimmed and utterly unfashionable but they made Yasmin laugh so they were worth it - I set them on the back of the toilet and jump in the shower.

The heat of the water takes my breath away with a quick curse and I fumble for the cold tap to keep from getting scalded, still trying to suss out what possessed me last night. Well, I privately have to admit that I'm a bit sick of listening to Nick talk - or rather, not talk - about Maddie and Tara. I don't like that situation one bit, neither does Yas, but there?s no point in talking to him about it. Tara's been a friend of his for a while, and he won't listen to us anyway, he won't even listen to Waz about it -- come to think of it, I don't know how Waz feels about it, it's not like we spend hours gossiping about each other. No, the only person Nick might have listened to he's pretty well shut out. I don't think they've spoken since Johnny's mum died. I sigh and rinse soap off my face, wishing again that Yas were here. I hate getting this introspective. I have to remember to check the front room, make sure I don't leave dishes lying around or she'll have my balls. I lean back against the slick tile wall as I absently run my hand over myself, remembering -- at the time I never understood why Johnny and Renee spent so much time fighting, but there's nothing like my lioness when she's got the fire of passion in her, however it's kindled. Her hands, the nails scraping across my skin; the heat of her mouth on me -- lost in remembered sensation it doesn't take long for me to reach that peak - if she were here I'd hold myself back, make everything linger as long as possible but the memory of her is not as demanding as the reality. I'd rather have the real thing, but I let the shower sluice passion off of me.

All the women out there, all the women I've had and still the only one who captures my fantasies is my wife.


End file.
